


Some Body To Love

by SaunterVaguely



Series: As-Yet Untitled Superhero AU [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Kaiju Newton Geiszler, M/M, Monster porn, Praise Kink, fisting discussed but not implimented, or something like that, slight belly kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaunterVaguely/pseuds/SaunterVaguely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt transforms accidentally and Hermann is pretty okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Body To Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClassyFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/gifts).



> Oh god okay... this is based off the AU that ClassyFangirl more or less brought about on tumblr, where the Shatterdome people are sort of superheroes. Hermann is telepathic and Newt is a sort of Hulk-style transforming being that turns into a miniature kaiju when he's really excited/scared. I've done a couple arts if you want to know what he looks like:  
> http://snewts.tumblr.com/post/64878438050  
> http://snewts.tumblr.com/post/65050484859  
> Also when Newt is in kaiju form he can't talk, so he has to communicate through their telepathic link.

 

 

"Oh, Newton," Hermann says sadly, looking down at the ruined bedding scattered across his floor. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

The creature he addresses whines pitifully and curls in on himself, nose tucked under tail and wings folded tightly around him.

_sorry sorry sorry Hermann don't be mad didn't mean to got excited sorry_

The voice- not quite Newton's natural voice and not words so much as a jumble of impressions, images and emotions- fills Hermann's mind, insistently apologetic. He sighs and settles onto the mattress, surprised it hasn't collapsed under the weight of the kaiju-man on it. He's still half-hard in his pants, and he winces and adjusts his pose. "It's alright, dearest, I know you didn't mean to." He's frustrated but he knows now is not the time to snap at Newt; the man is sensitive enough as it is about his "condition" and when he feels guilty for destroying something he's liable to sink into a deep, inconsolable sulk. It is, admittedly, rather adorable that Newt got so excited during their foreplay that he transformed accidentally.

_Hermann bed blankets broken sorry angry?_

"No, I'm not angry," Hermann reaches out and runs a hand down Newt's scaly-smooth haunch, and notes the shudder it causes. It shouldn't be surprising; Newton is a tactile being no matter what form he's in, but generally when he's in a self-loathing spiral he doesn't like any sort of touch. One of the big wings shifts back for an instant and Hermann sees, well- there's no delicate way to put it- he sees Newton's crotch.

The miniature kaiju's groin is usually little more than a discreet sheath and a hidden dent, but now the area is blood-filled, brilliantly colored and swollen. Newton is still very much aroused, and an insane, possibly illegal idea strikes Hermann.

"Newton," he says softly, reaching up and gently prying the muscular tail away from his snout. Four green eyes- the same green as his human eyes- peek up at him. "Newton, listen, I have a... proposal."

Normally Newt would no doubt crack a joke, something about how he doesn't think his claws will fit into the ring, but thankfully he just blinks one set of eyes and cocks his head, making a faint, curious cooing sound.

"I- well," Hermann clears his throat and scoots closer on the bed. "Since you're likely to remain in this- state- until you are calm and relaxed, I believe that the best course of action would be to- to, to continue. As it were."

There's a pause, and then Newt's enormous head lifts up to level with Hermann's.

_Hermann means sex more doing sex Hermann does sex to Newt-kaiju????_

"Er. Yes. More or less."

The response that he gets is best described as " _!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ " and is immediately followed by _ohh YES Hermann sex Newt-kaiju yes yes yes happy-hungry hot yes Hermann yes Hermann Hermann love love love love!!!!_ That mental outburst is accompanied by a delighted growl-screech sound that shakes the walls, but Hermann just chuckles as he watches Newt go from cringing to practically wagging his tail. 

"Right, then, perhaps you'd better lay back and... let me examine you."

Hermann undoes the last few buttons on his shirt and waits for Newt to get comfortably settled on his back before shuffling forward. Newt's thick legs are spread wide, his tail and the longer tentacles that sprout from his spine coiled at either side, twitching restlessly. It's clearly taking everything he has just to sit still; Newton is squirmy enough in his human body and his dozens of extra limbs are only making it that much harder to resist. Hermann decides to take pity on him, and he quickly shucks the rest of his clothing, leaving only his boxers. He takes a breath then, biting his lip as he looks Newt up and down to determine his next move. The other man's sheath has parted enough to reveal the slick, shiny-wet head of his penis, and Hermann feels his own erection throb in response. He swallows, crawls forward and carefully positions himself atop the biologist's bulky form. Newt whines, pleading, and strange alien form or not, Hermann knows just what to do next. He leans forward, palms resting against Newt's heaving blue-green chest, and kisses the kaiju-man. This, at least, they have done before, on a number of occasions when Newt was in his kaiju form and anxious or upset or any other reason he might need a kiss. This is something they're both comfortable with, something as natural as breathing.

Pulling back a bit, Hermann strokes the fingers of one hand down Newt's hard-plated cheek. "You're behaving so nicely for me, Newton. Doing so well for your first time like this." He kisses the tip of Newt's flared nose. "I think you deserve a treat. Do you think you can get the lubricant for me, darling?"

Two tendrils go slithering toward the nightstand, slipping into a drawer and pulling out the bottle. When they deposit it into Hermann's outstretched hand, he catches each one and kisses it, runs his tongue curiously around the ends of them and hears Newt let out a shriek in response. "Good boy," he says approvingly. 

He pops the bottle open and squirts some into his hand- more than they usually need, filling his palm. "Now then..." He sits back enough to look down the long body before him. Newt's underbelly is soft compared to the chitinous plating of his back, and even in this form he has just enough extra weight to make him look charmingly paunchy. Hermann has secretly found it cute for a long while. He rubs his free hand fondly over the smooth, faintly glowing blue of Newt's stomach, down to where the sheath parts. Newton's cock is fully exposed, about ten inches long and as thick as Hermann's wrist at its narrowest part- smaller than Hermann had anticipated but still much too big to fit inside him. Just under the base is the tight clench of Newton's- Hermann's not sure whether to call it a cloaca or some other zoological term. He traces an experimental fingertip around the pucker, and his mind is instantly filled with a rewarding _YES yes yes yes yes there Hermann more there yes Hermann inside inside please_.

"Alright, alright. But listen, Newton, if you feel any pain at all, you must tell me. Understand?" He gets an eager confirmation, so after making certain that his finger is well-coated in lubricant, he takes a breath and dips the tip of it into Newt's hole. Instantly Newt clamps down around the digit, tight greedy heat pulling him deeper even as the creature lets out a yelp and his tail thrashes against the mattress. This body is not used to penetration, even if Newt is. 

Hermann works his finger in as far as he can, feeling something like rings of tiny cilia writhe around him. His prick jerks in his underwear at the thought. Hands fumbling, he's quicker with the second finger, and soon after that the third. He twists them, spreads them, and on a whim works in a fourth, gasping when his hand sinks in to the thumb and he hears _OH oh oh Hermann oh more Hermann oh_. It occurs to him that he could, with only a little more effort, fit his entire fist inside of Newton like this, and that's never been something he'd considered arousing until now. He's shaking with desire, with overwhelming lust for this beautiful, alien creature.

"Next time, mein Schatz, next time I promise you-" He can barely choke out the sentence, but Newt must hear him because he wails and writhes hard enough that there's an alarming crack and suddenly the mattress is hitting the floor. 

Hermann twists his neck to look down at the splintered bedframe, and Newton is immediately wincing and stumbling over a _Sorry sorry Hermann sorry oh no sorry_. 

"It's fine, Newton. Honestly, I'm amazed it didn't break earlier." Hermann presses the pad of his thumb to the folded skin at the base of Newt's cock, and the kaiju is instantly distracted. 

Hermann can't wait any longer. "Condom, darling," he says unsteadily as he strips off his boxers, and he shakes his head at the _nooooo Hermann no condom Hermann naked please inside wet please_ he gets in response. "Not until we get some tests done to be sure I can't, I don't know, get you pregnant or catch some strange alien disease."

Newt's thoughts have a grumbly edge to them but he snatches a condom from the nightstand and offers it without any further protest. 

Hermann rolls it on and slicks himself up as quickly as possible with his trembling hands, and he bites his lip as he lines up, rubbing the head of his erection against the wet heat of Newton's entrance. "Ready, love?"

_yes yes yes ready now inside Hermann love love love Hermann_

That's all the encouragement he needs; Hermann presses inside his lover in one slow, steady push, and the thrumming in his head is a combination of Newt's desperate pleas and his own pulse. The sucking pressure around him draws him deeper, the cilia stroking and squeezing and making his eyes roll back in his head. He feels something touch his back and sees the small clawed hand-like appendage at the end of Newton's tail clutching at his hips, tentacles coiling in and out like ferns. 

_Hermann perfect Hermann Hermann harder more_

"Greedy," Hermann moans and thrusts, hips smacking against the soft bulk of Newt's belly. "Even like this, this big strong body, you're so needy... so desperate."

_yes yes yes yes yes need yes_

"Fuck," Hermann swears breathlessly, grinding into him, watching him squirm frantically, watching those double sets of eyes flutter and glaze over. Newt's tongue flicks out, a long translucent thing, and Hermann reaches up to tangle it around his fingers. "Good boy," he pants, nearly doubling over when the words cause Newt to clench down on him. " _Gott_ , yes, such a good boy."

He thrusts in again, harder, and Newt screams, high-pitched and inhuman, and comes untouched in glowing green spurts. His cock doesn't soften, though, still hard and throbbing and Hermann wonders how many times he could make Newton climax. Next time, he'll find out. He has the feverish urge to lick, to taste the alien fluid, but his last few brain cells hold him back and instead he bends his head to kiss the pulsing green lights dotting Newton's torso. He's so close; he's amazed he's lasted this long even. "Darling," he drags his nails down Newt's belly, feels him shudder. "I'm going to come."

_oh yes Hermann please please love love love Hermann so good_

"That's right," he croons, kissing along the bioluminescent lines. "So good. Newton's so good, so sweet for me." He wraps a hand around the thick, glowing cock and squeezes. "Come now for me, darling boy."

Newt throws his head back, cracking the headboard, and lets out another wall-shaking roar as he spills across his already-sticky stomach. The impressive roar dies down to a series of rather feeble (but not un-cute) whimpers as he slumps back onto the mattress. In the wake of such an overwhelming, spectacular orgasm, Hermann's seems almost an afterthought, but it's still enough to white out his vision and tear a yell of his own from deep in his chest as he ruts a few final times into Newton before collapsing.

When he comes to, his cheek is pressed against a soft, sticky, slow-breathing surface, and he blinks a few times before realizing that the hand running down his spine is definitely human. He lifts his head just enough to see Newt- human Newt- smiling that vacant, blissed-out smile at him. He's about to lean in and kiss that dopey grin when there's a creak behind them.

They both turn to stare at the door, where Tendo is standing and looking awkward. "So, hey guys," he says, backing out slowly. "We just uh- heard some weird noises coming from in here and... thought... you were fighting? But uhhh I'm gonna guess not so..." He's just a head peering around the door now. "Yeah. Later, fellas."

They're both silent as he disappears and shuts the door behind him, and then they turn to look at each other again. 

"We're going to catch all kinds of shit for this, huh?" Newt asks, his voice even hoarser than usual. 

"Possibly." Hermann thinks about it as he disposes of the condom. "Most likely from Chuck. Maybe Tendo. I doubt we'll hear much from Miss Mori or Mister Beckett." He kisses Newt's cheek. "Nothing we've not heard before, Newton. And this was certainly worth a few callous comments."

"Yeah," Newt agrees, smiling shyly. "It was. I- I'm really glad you were cool with it. I mean... I'd wanted to- to try something like that for a really, really long time, but I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else and I was worried you'd..." _Think I'm a freak_. The words hang in the air even if he doesn't say them.

Hermann wraps his arms around the smaller man, ignoring the squish of various fluids between them, and nuzzles into Newt's wild hair, breathing his musk-ammonia scent. "My sweet Newton," he says softly, and feels the biologist relax in his hold. "I would love you in all your shapes and sizes even if that _hadn't_ been the most amazing sex I've ever had."

Newt chuckles at that, ducking to rub his cheek against Hermann's collarbone. "Even though I broke the bed?"

"Even though you broke the bed. But we will have to do some shopping soon, to find a more sturdy frame if we're to do this again."

"Again?" He can hear the hopeful delight in Newt's voice, even muffled against his neck. 

"Most definitely." 


End file.
